warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Empyrean
Empyrean is a unique game mode introduced in . These missions take place in the vast expanse of space, utilizing Railjack and Archwings to combat enemy spacecraft. To host a game in Empyrean, players must go to the navigation console on their Railjack, which can be accessed within their Clan Dojo's Dry Dock, in the middle of their Orbiter, or from the menu by pressing → Board Railjack. Players must complete the Rising Tide quest in order to pilot their own Railjack. However, any player that has completed The Archwing can join in Empyrean missions by selecting an Empyrean node in their Star Chart. The host's Railjack is used during the mission. Mechanics Railjack The Railjack is the key battleship in Empyrean missions. The crew must adapt to many roles, such as piloting, turrets, repairs, and resource forging, as well as make use of the many exits to transition into Archwing combat, to master the Railjack and succeed in the mission. Pilot Located at the front of the Railjack, the pilot seat allows the Tenno to steer and maneuver the ship. The pilot seat also includes forward turrets (default ) and Ordinance (default ). The turrets are prone to overheating after extensive use, while Ordinance uses Munitions which can be replenished from the Resource Forge. Higher ranks of Intrinsics Piloting allows for additional maneuvers: *Rank 1: Allows Boosting. *Rank 2: Allows Vector Maneuvers to burst movement in a direction. *Rank 3: Nearby enemy projectiles lose lock-on during Vector Maneuver. *Rank 4: Collision damage is reduced by 50%. *Rank 5: Allows Drift Maneuvers to extend Vector Maneuvers. *Rank 6: Boost time is increased by 25%. *Rank 7: Vector and Drift Maneuvers consume 25% less boost. *Rank 9: Reduces damage received by 10% while boosting. *Rank 10: Ramming into enemies while boosting deals 2000 Particle damage. Boost, Vector, and Drift Maneuvers use the boost gauge, which will recover gradually when not in use. Side Turrets Located in the room behind the pilot seat, the port and starboard turrets are used to repel enemies from both sides. At Intrinsics Rank 2 Gunnery, these turrets allow full 360 degree combat engagement. Tactical System Requiring Intrinsics Rank 1 Tactical, this menu (default ) tracks events occurring on the ship and the status of crew members. Higher ranks allows for additional systems: *Rank 2: Allows remote deployment of certain Warframe abilities anywhere on the ship by clicking on the ability icon and placing them on the minimap. This uses Flux Energy, which can be replenished in the Resource Forge. *Rank 3: Allows fast travel within the ship by clicking on white arrows. Can fast travel to the bridge, side turrets, each exit, the Archwing Slingshot, and the Resource Forge. *Rank 5: Allows crew chase camera (default ). *Rank 10: Allows the player to warp directly to a crew member. Omni On starting a mission, all players are given an Omni Gear item, which is used to repair hull breaches and electrical faults, as well as extinguish fires. While aiming the Omni at the hazard, a ring of unlit colored lights with white brackets will appear. Hull Breaches are repaired by aiming and firing the Omni (default ) while tracing the breach. Fires and electrical faults are repaired by firing the Omni at the hazard and releasing while within the white bracket. If the Railjack loses all its health, a large breach threatens catastrophic failure. The crew has one minute to repair this breach or the mission will fail. Each use of the Omni uses 10 Revolite, across all players, which can be replenished using the Resource Forge. A catastrophic failure will require 30 Revolite to patch. If the player has Intrinsics Rank 4 Tactical, using the Omni from anywhere outside the Railjack will teleport them directly to it after 5 seconds. Archwing Slingshot Requiring Intrinsics Rank 3 Gunnery, this slingshot located at the top of the Railjack allow the Tenno to launch themselves at high speeds. Only one person can use the slingshot at a time. At Intrinsics Rank 4 Gunnery, the slingshot will be able to damage enemy ships and board crewships. Forward Artillery Requiring Intrinsics Rank 5 Gunnery, this chin-mounted artillery cannon located just behind the pilot seat charges a massive laser. This uses Dome Charges, which can be replenished at the Resource Forge. Resource Forge At the back of the Railjack are four orange panels which can be used to forge resources consumed by the Railjack. The forge uses materials obtained during the mission. Only one item can be forged per terminal, which has a cooldown of 3 minutes. The forge can hold up to 200 , , , and . Any unused resources will be sent into the player's inventory on mission completion; alternatively, resources held by the forge can be refined, sending them directly into the player's inventory mid-mission. Revolite The Omni gear item requires Revolite to carry out repairs, such as fire and electrical hazards and hull breaches, to the Railjack. It costs 5 and 5 to make 50 Revolite. Flux Energy Battle and Tactical Avionics as well as Tactical Warframe abilities use Flux Energy. It costs 15 and 15 to craft 100 Flux Energy. While Flux Energy can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 2 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Munitions Munitions are required to launch Ordnance. It costs 10 and 10 to craft 5 Munitions. While Munitions can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 3 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Dome Charge Dome charges are consumed by Forward Artillery. It costs 20 and 20 to craft 1 Dome Charge. While Dome Charges can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 5 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Skirmish All Empyrean missions involve an Exterminate-like objective where players must kill enemy gunships and crewships. Enemy crewships can be boarded using the Archwing or Archwing Slingshot. The crewships can be destroyed much more quickly by destroying its reactor from within, or disabled and/or commandeered by killing its crew and pilot. If destroyed, any Tenno within will automatically be launched back into space on their Archwing. A commandeered crewship will become an active target for enemy gunships. Crewships will occasionally launch ramsleds which, if not shot down, will ram into the Railjack and deploy boarding parties. Damage Empyrean uses its own unique damage types. All other damage type, e.g. from Arch-weapons, will be converted to its respective Empyrean counterparts. Mission Regions As of , players gained access to three mission regions: Earth, Saturn, and Veil Proxima. Earth Proxima is unlocked by default. However, Saturn and Veil Proxima require rank 3 and rank 7 Intrinsic in any category respectively to unlock. Each region has its own set of nodes that will be revealed as the player progresses through the region. These nodes progress in a linear fashion and access to regions are not controlled by Junctions. Note that the completion of these nodes rewards 100 Mastery Points each. These nodes do not count towards the progress of unlocking Arbitrations. Media Warframe THE EMPYREAN EXPERIENCE! THE GOOD, THE BAD, THE GORGEOUS! Patch History *Introduced. }} Category:Update 27 Category:Missions Category:Empyrean